


Private Time

by nochick_fics



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are all sorts of ways to pass the time when stranded at a rest house.  Sleeping is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Iwatobi Episode 6. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 11/26/14.

Nagisa almost didn’t hear them leave the room because of the rain that pounded the abandoned rest house where the team was stranded for the night. He feigned sleep for a little while longer and when he was sure that he wouldn’t get caught spying, he slowly opened his eyes to confirm his suspicions.  
  
Sure enough, Makoto and Haru had disappeared into the kitchen. Nagisa could hardly blame his friends for what they were doing (although he often blamed them plenty for not letting him join in). As far as he was concerned, it made perfect sense to indulge in a little private time after the ordeal they had gone through, one in which any of them could have easily died.  
  
He sat up on the hard floor where the four of them had decided to sleep and turned to look at the teen lying beside him. As the newest member of the team, Rei was perfect in every way. Well, except for the whole “not being able to swim very well” thing that had landed them all in their present situation to begin with. But aside from that, he was more or less the embodiment of everything that Nagisa wanted.  
  
And what Nagisa wanted right now was a little private time of his own.  
  
He scooted over to the teen and straddled his thighs without pause, gazing down at the lean, muscular body beneath him. For one so preoccupied with all things beautiful, Rei had no idea just how well he fit that description himself.  
  
“Rei-chan,” Nagisa whispered, playfully running his hands along his smooth chest. “Wake up, Rei-chan.”  
  
Purple eyes opened and squinted at him in the dim light provided by the small, portable lamp they found earlier.  
  
“Like I could possibly sleep when you’re on top of me.”  
  
“I guess you couldn't,” Nagisa agreed with a cheerful grin. “I can think of a few things you _could_ do when I'm on top of you--”  
  
“Nagisa-kun…” Embarrassed and unable to move, Rei craned his neck instead, looking for the others.  
  
“Relax, they’re in the kitchen,” Nagisa explained. “We’re all alone.”  
  
His fingers ghosted over Rei’s stomach, which caused the other teen to shudder. Lower and lower they moved until they eventually closed around a rather prominent swelling.  
  
“Oh, look what I found.” Nagisa’s expression was far too chipper for someone who happened to be fondling his teammate.  
  
Rei moaned and arched his back. “What are you… d-doing… N-Nagisa-kun…”  
  
Nagisa’s eyes narrowed, his pleasant demeanor becoming serious. Almost _predatory_. He squeezed the outline of Rei’s cock and flashed a wicked smile when the teen clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out.  
  
“I’m _taking responsibility_ ,” he said in a low voice, echoing Rei’s own words from the day he decided to join the team.  
  
He let go of him long enough to strip them both naked, a quick task since they were only wearing swimwear. Rei hissed as his ass came in contact with the cold floor but Nagisa quickly made him forget about that in the best possible way by spreading his legs, settling between them, and rubbing their cocks together.  
  
“Na… Nagi…sa...” It was all Rei could manage as he wrapped his legs around Nagisa and rocked against him as hard as he could, clutching at his back and groaning into his hair.  
  
Nagisa squeezed his eyes shut and let go, pinning Rei to the floor and thrusting and grinding on him like his life depended on it. Everything down there was so warm and wet and he could already feel his balls clenching from all the slick friction.  It wasn't long before his entire body started to shake, and he was overcome with a sudden urge to lift Rei's legs and stick his dick somewhere a little farther south and a _whole_ lot tighter.  
  
And just thinking about that proved to be his undoing.  
  
Grunting desperately, Nagisa pulled himself up to his knees. He didn't move quite fast enough and his cock was already spurting by the time he grabbed it and jerked himself off onto Rei’s stomach. Nagisa had barely finished when Rei followed suit, bucking hard into his fist and shooting all over his chest.  As they came down from their climaxes, they stayed where they were, staring at each other and lazily stroking themselves in unison until they both went soft.  
  
Finally, Nagisa sat back, gasping for air. He glanced up at Rei’s heaving and cum-covered body and felt a dirty sort of thrill knowing that he had done his part to taint it.  
  
With an unsteady hand, he reached out and ran his fingers through the mess on Rei's stomach, smiling as the teen’s skin quivered beneath his roaming digits.  
  
“Now _that_ is beautiful.”  
  
Upon seeing Rei turn a hundred different shades of red, Nagisa chuckled merrily.  Now that he had gotten off, he was back to being his usual shiny, happy self.  
  
Sighing tiredly, but oh so happily, Rei leaned on his elbows and looked down at himself, cringing when he saw just how messy he really was.  Nagisa immediately recognized the problem as well, something he hadn't considered until now because erections were distracting.  
  
Short of soiling their own swimwear, he had no idea how they were going to deal with the sticky situation that was splattered across Rei's torso...  
  
*****  
  
“Are they done yet?” Haru asked.  
  
“I-I think so,” a blushing Makoto replied.  
  
The young couple, who were clearly a lot quieter than their friends, started towards the kitchen exit.  
  
“Oh, Haru. Wait a second.”  
  
Makoto backtracked to the counter and grabbed one of the aprons that they had found earlier.  
  
“Are we eating again?” an oblivious Haru wanted to know.  
  
“Uh... no.” Makoto grinned and shook his head. “I just have a feeling that it might come in handy.”


End file.
